dokomademofandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode in the live action series adapation of An Incurable Case of Love. Summary In the year 2015 a young Nanase Sakura tours Tokyo for the first time. During one of her excursions, she encounters an old lady named Watanabe who falls due to anaphylactic shock due to a coronary spasm. Dr. Kairi Tendo arrives at the scene and helps the lady regain consciousness with Watanabe's epi-pen and stays with her until an ambulance arrives. Sakura thanks Dr. Tendo for saving Watanabe and in turn Dr. Tendo thanks Sakura. Taking this event as an epiphany from god, Sakura decides to enroll in nursing school. 5 years pass by when Sakura finally graduates from nursing school and takes she takes a job in the same hospital that Dr. Tendo works in. On her first day on the job, she runs into Dr. Tendo and confesses her love to him. On the other hand, Dr. Tendo disparages Sakura and has no recollection of who she is. This turn of events, leaves Sakura astounded. Later on, still dazed by her encounter with Dr. Tendo, she attends a presentation for the new nurses and is assigned to the cardiology department. After Dr. Tendo does his rounds, he asks for information on the patient Anri and learns that she'll be discharged soon. Sakura and another new nurse Sakai are introduced to the chief nurse Negishi and her associates Numazu and Ishihara. Numazu informs Sakura of the sobriquet he had given, "Heroine". This name was chosen as she faced off against the "Devil" Dr. Tendo, however, the nurses instantly redact the doctor's sobriquet. They claim he's a wonderfully nice man worthy of praise and is a real "Prince". Afterward, Sakurai encounters Dr. Tendo again talking jovially with the young patient Anri. Trying to incite a conversation with Dr. Tendo once more, Sakura is again disparaged by the doctor. Feeling apprehensive by the doctor's attitude, Negishi tries to reason and inspire Sakura. Negishi claims that Dr. Tendo's mean attitude is a facade and that she must overcome his facade in order to gain his trust. So Sakura helps Dr. Tendo with a patient and utterly fails. Filing papers by the front desk, Sakura witnesses her co-worker Sakai rather popular with the other nurses and feels envious. Another doctor named Dr. Kisugi claims that he's interested in Sakurai, perplexing her. Dr. Kisugi is merely interested in helping her with opening Dr. Tendo's heart that is. Initially, Sakura rejects the offer but still asks how he would help. It's revealed that Dr. Tendo has a sweet tooth and Dr. Kisugi concocts the plan "Operation Sweet Tooth" to help Sakura get closer to Dr. Tendo. Afterward, Sakura helps Dr. Tendo with an emergency involving a patient named Kanada who can't breathe. Once again Sakura fails to properly help Dr. Tendo, which causes her to be pejoratively reprimanded by the doctor who suggests she quit. While Sakura mopes about the "4th time" she's failed, Anri approaches her and shows her a secret hiding spot to cry at. Later on, Anri introduces the other patients to Sakura. After a hard day's work, Sakura goes to a bar with her co-workers and they talk about the hardships and their reasons for becoming a nurse. Back home, Sakura reflecting on what Dr. Tendo's comments to quit being a nurse. The following day Sakura confronts Dr. Tendo to inform him that she's going to transfer to the pediatrics department. The doctor gives an apathetic and with Sakura gone reviews over the heart exam results on Anri. The results prove to be rather dire as Anri who was supposed to be discharged that day, will have to stay and get a heart transplant. Anri is told the news about needing a heart transplant and takes it well. Sakura, however, learns that Anri is actually devastated by the news from checking on the secret hiding spot Anri showed her. It's after learning that Anri isn't in her room that she's gone missing. This instigates the entire medical staff to search for the missing Anri and Sakura finds her on the 4th-floor balcony. Anri readies herself to jump off the balcony, however, Sakura manages to console her to not jump. The moment Anri tries to go back over the balcony, she slips and is caught by Sakura who tries to pull her up but doesn't have the strength to do so. Arriving at the nick of time, Dr. Tendo helps pull up Anri and save her. Safe from peril, a couple of nurses arrive with a wheelchair and take Anri back to her room. Dr. Tendo finally compliments Sakura and recalls the first time he meet her 5 years ago. The two have a heart to heart that in the end gets too mushy for Dr. Tendo to stand. Afterward, the two walk home together and learn that they live next door to each other. Also, Sakura learns that Dr. Tendo has a woman living with him in his apartment. Category:Live Action Episodes